


The Triple Helix 三重螺旋

by Prototype_Jing



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, HE结局, M/M, R18, 兄弟文, 暗黑, 母子文, 现代paro, 第一人称, 背德
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prototype_Jing/pseuds/Prototype_Jing
Summary: “我想和妈妈，还有克劳德一直在一起……妈妈也是这么想的吧。”继子萨菲罗斯，养子克劳德，作为妈妈的女主角。背德的三重螺旋。主CP萨菲罗斯x女主副CP：克劳德x女主，SCParo肯定不可避免一定程度的ooc。本作主要提炼和再加工原作萨菲罗斯想和“古代种”杰诺瓦一起统治世界，以及和克劳德reunion的愿望。我知道很多fan可能对此文主题选材无法接受。我已经在文前再三标明预警。若有一丝一毫不能接受的可能性的话，请不继续看下去了。第一章 无车 剧情展开第二章 发车 老萨女主1号车第三章 发车 老萨女主2号车，含少量SM情节第四章 女主云萨 3p车欢迎留言 谢谢kudos生父酗酒无度的女主在上学后逃离了自家。大学毕业后嫁给了她认为心醉事业的男人，她的导师宝条博士，从此成为全职太太。与宝条关系极差的青春期儿子萨菲罗斯成为了女主的继子，之后女主又收养了年幼的克劳德。女主对萨菲罗斯以及克劳德非常尽心，三人也感情渐深。几年后，萨菲罗斯上大学离家，克劳德也进入青春期。宝条却因研究被撤资无法进行实验而开始拿女主撒气，伤害女主。女主因种种原因选择忍气吞声，并且千方百计隐瞒被家暴的事实。后被萨菲罗斯发现。几天后，宝条猝死在实验室。女主恐惧，质问萨菲罗斯是否与此事有关。萨菲罗斯却说他想和女主，还有克劳德一直在一起…
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Original Female Character(s), Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s), Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> BG和BL都有涉及。第一人称。母子兄弟文。  
> 本文尺度非常大。  
> 包含家暴，唆使，sm，以及乱伦情节。  
> 请误模仿。请注意不要踩雷。
> 
> 作者lofter ID：prototypedejing，会po一些文和图。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章无R18

我是被剧烈的头痛给唤醒的。睁眼的时候，视线模糊，只觉得四周昏暗，白炽灯光极为微弱。

一种极不安全的感觉像千足蜈蚣一般爬上了我的背脊。

我不认识这里，脑中一片空白。

窗外闪电劈下，将屋内照得雪亮通明，紧接着一声惊雷滚滚。

光线的刺眼和反胃的恶心让我难受地哼出了声，不安烦躁地扭成了一团。

"母亲…"

就在那一刻，我听见了一个低沉熟悉的声音在黑暗中响起，感受到声音的主人宽大的手掌覆在了我的肩头摩挲。

爬上背脊的蜈蚣就像是被刀锋光可鉴人的长刀挑走，不安感在那一瞬间退却了。

"你醒了，要喝水么？"

我不要。

头晕恶心难受侵蚀着我，让我根本不想开口说话。

"母亲？”

他还在叫我。

我烦躁地推开了他，背过身去。说实话，我真的很讨厌他这样称呼我。

那个时候，我的记忆和认知已经渐渐回来了。

鼻尖的消毒水和药品的味道，指下的洗得发硬的粗棉布的触感，还有仪器设备细微的电流声。

我知道自己在哪里。

以前很长一段时间，我都是这家医院的常客。

至于这回是为什么—耀眼的白光，喇叭的破空声，橡胶车轮在路面的刺耳摩擦声，以及冰冷的雨水，高楼间呼啸的狂风。这是我脑中空白前的记忆。

而在那之前是…

"克劳德…"我想起来了，忽地猛然翻身，一把抓住了他的手，强忍着难受，挣扎地起身。"萨…菲罗斯你…弟弟呢？找到了么？"

我的舌头发颤，稍一用力便眼冒金星。

萨菲罗斯一把扶住了差点一下子栽倒的我。

雨从中午就开始淅淅沥沥，到了晚上，电闪雷鸣。

克劳德没有回家吃晚饭。我给他做好的汉堡肉凉透了。天气预报早就发布了暴雨警告。他跑到哪里去了，会不会有危险？我后来再也坐不住了，撑了伞去找他。

外面风雨太大。我的伞被吹翻了好几次，像是龙骨都要被折了。我自己想想都后怕，更别说我的克劳德…

"克劳德已经不是小孩子了。不会傻乎乎地让自己出事。"萨菲罗斯在我的头上劝慰。

虽说是劝慰，但是还是能听出他的情绪不佳。

我揪住了他的衣服，手下的触感还是潮湿一片。

"湿的…"

他也淋雨了。今晚他本来是在打工。想必是中途直接被叫到了医院。

"我真是个笨蛋…"我脑中又开始变得混乱起来。

我想说，自己什么都没做好，给一边打工一边读书的他添了不少麻烦，可是口中却翻来覆去念着是："怎么办…我找不到他…"

"他在安吉尔和扎克斯家里。"萨菲罗斯可能是真的不耐烦了，语气极为阴沉，可抬手还是温柔地，不容拒绝地将我塞回了病床被窝里。

"母亲有点脑震荡，没什么大事。等明早出院了，我就去把他带回来，让他乖乖地待在家里。”

他说着，抿紧了嘴，眼中闪过一丝难以言喻的光芒，好像在那一刻做了什么决定。

他从我的床边起身时，我着急地拉住了他。

萨菲罗斯回过头。闪电正好照亮了他惨白阴沉的脸，胡乱扎起的银丝一般的长发。

他的表情却在一瞬间柔和了。"我不会走的。妈妈放心睡吧…"

"你坐这里。"我拍了床沿一下，因为开口便觉得难受，简短的话，听着十分像命令。

我听见他低笑了一声，"我去问护士要几条干毛巾，马上回来。妈妈不是说我身上还湿的么…"

* * *

床不对，气味也不对。

我闭上眼睛就如同再次昏迷了一般地沉睡。可是不安稳地久违地做起了噩梦。

梦里还是那些逃不开的事。

他扭着我的胳膊生生拉脱了臼。他用皮带套住了我的脖子，让我窒息晕厥又用水泼醒我。他说会用小克劳德实验开发的新药品。他说会让萨菲罗斯看清我是个贪婪成性懒惰的疯女人。

于是我又头疼欲裂一身冷汗惊醒了，看着萨菲罗斯歪坐在病房狭小的椅子上瞌睡连连。我稍微镇静了些，不忍心吵醒他。

那些羞辱我的刺激着我神经，让肾上腺素分泌，心跳加速。我忘了无数次，依然记得很清楚。

从前我的生父整天喝得烂醉，我做什么他都漠不关心。可能我什么时候离开家的他都不知道。

后来，我在大学里遇到了宝条老师。

他是那么执着专注，甚至有点神经质，在我忘记清洗实验器材时对我好一番过分的说教。

工作出错，是我的责任。可被当着许多同学的面说那样，我屈辱又羞愤。但不可思议的是我并不讨厌宝条老师。虽然很多人因为他的脾性对他敬而远之。可我却是有些羡慕他的。到了最后，甚至愿意可放弃做科研的机会，作为妻子陪伴他。

或许这是一个错误。

可是我对结婚这件事并不后悔。说起来唯一后悔的只有提出收养克劳德这件事。也许我高估了自己，他在这个家里并不快乐。

第二天，我出院了。

萨菲罗斯把我送回了家里静养。

我是有轻微洁癖的人，虽然虚弱难受，但是还是想洗个澡再好好休息。

我其实丧失了距离感，手指伸到眼前都不知道是近还是远，脚踩着地面如棉花。与其被扶着走，萨菲罗斯直接把我横抱了起来进了浴室。然后他开始动手解开自己衬衫的衣扣。

我虽然脑子很蒙，一思考便头疼，但是还是清楚他这样举动的意思。

"不要你…我自己来。"

我虚弱，不分远近，猫挠似的推搡动作，想把他赶出浴室完全是异想天开。

"母亲，你的右手和头上的伤口不能碰水，你打算怎么自己来？"

我是说不过他的。

但是他叫着我母亲，这样的立场下我知道他是不对的。

于是我站着不动表达我的抗议。他则顺手扎起了长长的银发，态度强硬地开始帮我脱下衣服。

他很高，我不过刚及他的胸口的位置。我不给他行方便，他便略略弯腰，从我的上衣开始，一件一件，小心翼翼。最后甚至单膝跪在了地上，帮我脱下裙子。

宽阔的背脊在我的腿边，银色对头颅在我的手下。这不是我熟悉他的角度。在平时他高得得让我仰视。现在看似臣服无害，其实是逼迫危险。

他的大手摸着我的脚踝，从腿部内侧爬上，那只是他站起身时顺手的动作。最后他将我的，连同他自己脱下的衣服随手扔进了旁边的洗衣筐里。我们变得如新生儿一般赤裸，相互间一览无余。我就算是抬手遮挡自己也是徒劳。

他根本没将我的窘迫放在眼里，调整好了水温，举着花洒，抬起我的手臂，拿起浴球和沐浴液擦洗我的身体，跟摆弄洋娃娃一样没什么两样。

我的视线看着溅起的水珠在沿着他肌肉的纹理流淌起伏蜿蜒，最后滑落那片银灰的胡乱丛生的毛发中。

那里和我的不一样。水流落在我耻丘时，没有一丝阻挡便滑落到了地面—那里的毛发早就被他剃得干干净净。

我鼻子一酸，终于控制不住地哭了出来。

脑部的损伤，导致了不受控制的情绪，将隐隐地屈辱无限放大。

眼泪混着花洒中流出的水。不仔细看是不容易察觉的。

或许是我的呼吸或者身体的颤抖出卖了我，萨菲罗斯还是发现了。他手上的动作顿了一下，直起了背脊，伸出手指抚摸我的脸颊眼下，然后纳入口中轻尝，随后抿紧了饱满的唇。

我知道瞒不住他了。

花洒"啪"地落在地面上，因为水的冲力不受控制的跳动着。

他湿漉漉的身体贴着我的，还有他气息。他细碎地亲吻着我的头上受伤的缠着纱布的地方。

"别哭了…什么都别想，什么都别管，都交给我…"

他这样说。

这一刻我可以感觉到那顶在我腹部靠上的地方的沉睡的巨兽在他的草丛中缓缓苏醒。

最担心的事情快要发生了，我不知所措，哭得更厉害了。

我担心它会在这个不合时宜的时候攻城略地，将我吃得不剩半点渣子。就像第一次那样，掀起背德的岚雨。

他怎么能在自己的父亲尸骨未寒的时候，以这样的方式来表达他的意愿，像是要将我这个毫无血缘关系的母亲揉进血脉。我又是怎地贪念他的温度，任由他强取豪夺。

回忆和思考让我头痛难忍，我脑子如同被钝刀在挖。

我胡乱说着"不要现在…"

身后紧紧贴着我把我整个人都快吞没的男人有一片刻怔然，随后又很快理解了我的意思。

"妈妈在说什么呢？"

我的继子沉默了一下，放开了我。他弯腰从地面上捡起失控的花洒。

"我不是发情的野兽…"他在我的肩头落下一吻。

* * *

他当然不是野兽。

我才是。

真要计较起来，怎么样都是作为继母的我的错。

他品貌出众，本身深得他人爱戴，想要什么样的女友没有。如今这样的事情，这样的秘密不是他的污点又是什么？

要是没有我的话…

要是从一开始他的世界就没有我的话…

那是被他安抚哄睡，我闭眼后的又一个梦。

耳边是初夏的青涩蝉鸣。鼻尖是温暖的空气。眼里是透明的天空。紫阳花开了一片蓝色的雾。

那时，我是新婚，新作两个孩子的母亲。事实上我自己也只是个半大的孩子。

那天，本来说好全家一同去海岛上旅行。可宝条老师却因为实验室发生了状况，被突然叫去处理。

小克劳德才被我领养回家没多久，还是认生和戒备的状态。本来全家旅行也有一半是为了他。可是这次机会没有了。

看着一家之主急匆匆地离开，他没说什么，提着自己包回了卧室，开始把自己收好的东西一件一件拿出来。

而萨菲罗斯对自己的父亲的态度本来就极为冷淡。平时根本不会对宝条老师多说一句话。他答应参加这次全家旅行，可能多半是因为我。他对我还算客气，却也保持着一些距离。

于是我不知道哪里来的自信和勇气，咬了咬牙，作出了一个决定。

那时候，我才学会开车没多久。把家里比普通轿车大一圈的SUV开出来，着实有些紧张。

不过看着后视镜里克劳德耷拉的耳朵竖了起来，我的心情也跟着他好了起来，没有那么害怕了。

刚开始的时候，车内气氛并不松快。

好几次我油门踩重了，轰轰响，错车时对方车辆向我鸣笛，坐在副驾驶的萨菲罗斯终于忍不住开口发问："你平时开车不多吧。"

那时他还没有叫我妈妈。思春期男孩心思别扭，说不定觉得不好意思。

"还好还好。"

我抓着方向盘，死死地盯着路面，随口回答。这是为了作为新妈妈的面子，也不想坐在后排儿童椅的克劳德担心。

萨菲罗斯怀疑地轻轻"嗯"了一声，然后靠回了座位上。

"前面休息站，要停下来买点什么么？"我连忙换了个话题，语气轻松地问两个孩子。

萨菲罗斯又"嗯"了一声，死死盯着路面的人变成了他。"这里要变道—车灯…唉算了…"

说着需要买吃的，事实上，他自己什么也没有买。

他带着克劳德，在男孩的要求下从货架上拿男孩想吃的薯片和饼干。我从洗手间出来就看到了这一幕。

萨菲罗斯和克劳德倒是最先亲近的。

"可乐不行。"我完结账，正看见克劳德准备从萨菲罗斯手中装着食物的环保袋里掏出他想喝的饮料，连忙制止他。"你还在换牙呢。"

男孩子泄气，漂亮的蓝眼睛盯着我，粉红的嘴唇也翘了起来，甚是可爱。

萨菲罗斯倒是很赞同我的话，帮我从他手上拿回了可乐，还顺手揉了他的头。

"作为交换，克劳德可以在妈妈车上随便选歌。DJ的任务就交给你了。"我哄他。

可惜，我的手机上歌曲甚少。最后是萨菲罗斯把他自己手机给了克劳德，这才满足了男孩子当DJ的愿望。到了后来他甚至随着拍子摆动了起来。

我无意中看见后视镜这一幕，忍不住笑出了声音。克劳德顿时变得害羞又恼火。

我注意到了他很喜欢萨菲罗斯。以至于一路上萨菲罗斯说什么他都听从。这并不让我意外。连我自己都很难不对萨菲罗斯产生好感。

我不是傻子，一路上他在默默关照我，我自然是感觉得到的。

我认为他生性应该是如此，对万事都有很强的责任心，不然也不会成为学生会会长。

可他呆在家里的时候却表现的极为冷僻，万事不上心。

我和他第一次见面时，他几乎不说话，脸上也没有什么表情。他在用餐时观察我，视线没有丝毫掩饰。我不客气地回望他，也观察他的一举一动。直到宝条老师打断了我。从那之后，他对我客气疏离，却又有问必答。虽隔阂不小，但比起他对宝条老师是好了不少。

后来家里有了克劳德，在那之后便是那天的旅行。

我想珍视那次旅行的人不只我一个。

海边，初夏的海水依旧冰冷刺骨。我脱掉了鞋子走进了海水，克劳德跟着我身后，拉着我的手，咬着细碎的牙，连连说着："好冷。"然后弯腰去捡破碎的贝壳。

萨菲罗斯坐在不远的礁石上，长长的银发在海风中飞舞。他的手在眉骨处搭着凉篷，向我们这边张望。

我带着克劳德回到他的身边，把装着沙粒、岩石以及碎掉的贝壳的玻璃瓶送给了他。

他从克劳德手中接过玻璃瓶，抬起头，带着些许惊讶疑惑的目光看向了我。我忍不住伸手将贴在他脸上快要吃进嘴里的发丝拨到了他的耳后。

最后我们在烈日暴晒和海浪拍打的礁石上拍下连眼睛都睁不开的照片。

关于这段旅行，好几次出现在了克劳德写的作文里。我无意中看见他写的是他当时没能叫的出口的妈妈和哥哥。

玻璃瓶则在萨菲罗斯的桌子放了很久，上面没有一丝灰尘。

后来克劳德渐渐长大，不再提起那一日。桌上的瓶子也被摔碎了。原本金色的沙子洒落了一地，这才发现它早就褪去了光泽。就像是我的生活在不知不觉中变得晦暗。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老萨和女主的首车，涉及DV和背德注意。

有时候，生活就像是一个怪圈，越想逃离什么，越会被困在其中。

就算是一时以为自己已经逃的远远的，可等回过头却发现自己身上早就缠满了张牙舞爪的荆棘丛。

我说这辈子不会嫁给父亲那样的男人，不会让我自己的孩子经历我那样的不愉快的童年。

可到头来，我嫁的人或许比父亲更糟。

"我自己不小心从楼梯上摔下来了。"

从我第一次开口对从大学请假匆匆赶到医院探望我的萨菲罗斯这么说。然后这句话就成为了禁锢我的一个诅咒。

或许想来很不可思议，自己竟然那么简单地就放弃了自救的机会。

我若非身在其中，对这样的事情也是无法理解的。

我从来没有真正工作过，多年算是养尊处优，并不算能够自立的人。理智地来说，我手头能选的路并不多。

因着宝条不善与人相处的关系，周围的主妇也对我敬而远之。曾经学生时代的朋友也大多不联系了。更别说我自己的父亲，我自从离家就再没回去过。我几乎将全部精力投入了婚姻。

还有我的两个孩子…我不想让他们知道这样的事情。我不知道这样的事情会对他们产生什么样的影响。

我自我麻痹，为自己心里的乌托邦家庭操劳，自诩家庭幸福美满。可事实并非如此，甚至连粉饰的余地都快没有了。

这是羞愧，是耻辱，也是对若是说出真相后，熟悉的一切在我手中消失的恐惧。

我是个外人。

萨菲罗斯不是我亲生的孩子，和我没有血缘关系，克劳德则是以宝条的名义领养来的。

我离开宝条，就等于离开了他们。萨菲罗斯成年了还好，可是克劳德又该怎么办？

有了第一次"从楼梯上摔下来"，就有第二次，还有第三次。

我本来对萨菲罗斯去外地上大学后感到失落，后来变成了万分庆幸。

我瞒得过刚进入青春期年龄还小的克劳德（在手臂扭伤严重做不了便当时，会给他零花钱让他自己买吃的），可能瞒不过已经成年的萨菲罗斯。

那段时间我过的浑浑噩噩，日日担惊受怕。我努力放松装作什么都没有发生。可我没有那么好的演技，对克劳德不可能不像从前那样。

我担心他会无意中碰到我长袖覆盖下被扭伤红肿的地方。我会忍不住呻吟出来。

我担心在车库里的响动太大，他会好奇过来查看，看到父母这样不堪的一幕。我死死咬住嘴唇，努力忍住恐惧和疼痛的叫声。

不过还好，步入青春期男孩子正是别扭耍酷的时候，开始嫌我管得太多，他本就在无意识地疏远我。

我知道他喜欢和扎克斯在一起，萨菲罗斯走后，他便取代了哥哥的角色。

这样的日子持续了快一年。我的隐忍让这样的事情变本加厉。

我自己梳头的时候头发一把一把地掉，精神也早不如以往，身上时常带伤，却不敢去医院检查。

我想，自己还能勉勉强强撑下去，妄想或许某一天，这样的事情就停止了，一切都回到了原来的样子。

可是时间长了，事情怎么可能瞒得住。

螺旋形骨折。Spiral Fracture。

那是我不得不进医院后的诊断。

手术后从麻醉中醒来的我睁眼，看到背对着我的陪同家属的座椅上是银白的长发的头颅。

我又那么片刻失神。好像回到了几年前一次暖洋洋的午睡后。睁眼时也是这般，我的继子靠着床沿背对着我坐着阅读书籍，只露出宽阔的肩膀和银色的头颅。

如果那时我知道的珍惜的话，一定会求时间能过的再慢一些。

刺鼻的药水味，悬挂在支架的药瓶点滴将我拉回了现实。随即而来的是惊讶和惶恐，仿佛做了错事被当场抓住。

我本来庆幸这次也可以瞒天过海。萨菲罗斯在外地，克劳德修学旅行，自然会对此事毫不知情。

"我不小心摔倒了…"

他没问，我却哑着嗓子忐忑地解释。

同样的借口，萨菲罗斯已经不是第一次听了。他脸上的肌肉紧绷无比。

"那母亲告诉我，怎么摔才会变成螺旋形骨折。"

我不说话了。

他的样子让我害怕，眼睛微眯，眸子冰冷隐含怒火地质问我。我不知道该如何应对。万般情绪在脑中嘶吼，却找不到一个出口。

我并不想让他觉得我可怜，可是第一滴眼泪开始落下，就如决堤般地止不住。

他万事能自己拿主意，谋定而动，向来镇静，从不让人操心。可那皱着眉烦躁不安的样子是我第一次见。

我不知他是厌恶哭哭啼啼还是其他原因，想收住眼泪却根本不可能。

"母亲第一次说自己摔倒了是在一年前对么…" 他努力放柔了声音，"一年前，他的实验室被撤资，被迫中断了很多研究，到现在都还没有完全恢复…"

他很聪明，一下子就联想起来了。

我啜泣着，闭上眼睛，不敢去看他。

他说的都对，猜的都准。可是那又能如何。

他强迫我睁开眼睛看着他，想从我的嘴里亲耳听见真相。

我却像是舌头打结了一般无法开口，只是呆滞地看着他。

对峙到了最后，他还是放过了我。

"母亲就算不说也没有关系。"

在他抬眼的那一刻，我注意到了他的眼神变得怪异无比。仿佛什么东西在其中扭曲，是恨意，是厌恶，还有说不清道不明的，并非怒火的隐隐燃烧着的黑色火焰。

"萨菲罗斯…"

他不再开口，试探地伸手抚过我肩头的头发，随后拇指腹压过我苍白的嘴唇，长期剑道训练下来得到的老茧粗糙地摩擦着我的皮肤。

我在心惊不已之中，却忽略了那根本不是孩子对母亲该有的动作。

不祥的预感在心中蒸腾，在他告别时试图阻止他的离去，可这又怎么能做得到的。

* * *

宝条是猝死在实验室里。

警察到家里来问了我好几回话。那段时间，我都不敢让克劳德在家里住，而是拜托了萨菲罗斯朋友安吉尔和扎克斯暂时收留他几天。

关于死亡的事情，说我过度保护也好，我不想让他克劳德知道太多。

还好他跟萨菲罗斯学的，对宝条并不十分亲热，所以并没有表现出太过伤心的样子。只是对突如其来的变故感到震惊，对将来的日子感到不安。那毕竟是住在一个屋檐下，自己的养父。

最后，宝条的死亡判定为意外事件。可我心中却恐惧更深。

有个念头折磨着我，迫使我把自己反锁在卧室里，不愿意见萨菲罗斯。

那天他来敲了几次门，我都没有理会他。一直到了很晚，夜深人静。

我没有开灯，整个人抱着被子沉在黑暗中。墙上的钟滴答是屋内唯一的声音，于是备用钥匙在锁孔中转动的声音显得格外突兀。

我自然是知道来的人是谁，也知道只要我不踏出房门，他迟早会想办法进来。

"母亲…你还好么？你要吃点东西么？"

我没有理他，在床上一动不动。

床的一角深深地陷了下去，我感觉到他手掌轻轻地抚摸过我的薄弱的肩头，找到了我缠满了纱布的手臂，然后将我从被子里小心翼翼地挖了出来。

"母亲为什么还在哭…" 他的手指分开顺着我的头发滑下，无意中触摸到我消瘦的脸颊，发现上面是湿漉漉的一片。

"那人不在了，这样不好么？"

我顿时抬起哭得酸肿的眼，想在微弱的月光中看清他的脸，确认他的表情。可是属于他的五官的地方，却被隐在了剧毒的水银般流淌的长发之下，让怀中的我不禁寒战。

"是你做的么…"我嗫嚅地问他

沉默了片刻，黑暗中，他胸腔嗡嗡地震动，发出了一声介于嘲笑与不屑的低沉的笑声。

"妈妈为什么这么问？"他向我靠得更近了。

我没有回答。

为什么这么问？隐秘的兆头，凭空的推断。虽然我有一万个理由不相信自己…

"妈妈心里是不是早就知道了什么，但是就是不敢确定？"他的声音从胸腔和空气中同时传来，像是带着回声，怪异无比。我的头丝在他手中捻动，牵着头皮发麻。"是不是在心里还有一个疑问想要问我，却不知道如何开口？"

他说及此处，像是隐秘之处被突然翻出，我的泪水又开始涌动。

他话中意思，我发现自己心知肚明。

我知道他交过女友。我拿这事打趣他时，他以他的方式沉默地向我发火。其中微妙的意味，我不敢去细想，也不能去细想。

我拼命对两个孩子瞒着宝条对我做的难以启齿的事情，或许…从某种意义上来说，更多的是想瞒着他。

可是现在，他知道了真相，宝条也去世了。

那个问题在我脑中如同幽灵鬼影，拖着我，让我看清自己的罪。

而那鬼魅的形态，便是我的继子。他在不知不觉中早已悄然变换了姿势。原本让我靠在他的怀中，现下已经将我半压在了身下的狭小空间里。

"逃避现实是没有用的。妈妈…你只要问对问题，我就会回答你。"他的鼻息在我的颈肩，在我的脸颊，引诱逼迫着我面对。

对萨菲罗斯来说，我到底是什么？

月从云层中露出。

他原本模糊一片的五官，在月光下变得锐化清晰。半面在冷光，半面在黑暗。

我屏息，微微启唇，因为哭泣而哑然的声带，却在那时无法正常颤动。

"够了…"他眉眼出阴影一动，似乎知道我会说出拒绝的话语。

下一刻，我的嘴唇被他吻住，再没有开口和逃避的可能性。

"这就是你疑问的答案…"他在我的唇齿间吐出裹满蜜的恶语，夺走了我的空气和作为完美母亲的权力。

背德的潮水从地面漫漫地涌上，吞没了房内的地毯、矮桌，顺着床脚爬上来，渐渐打湿了床单被子，最后淹没了我。

我在溺水中绝望地挣扎，试图推开罪魁祸首。可这对一日粒米未进，在哭泣中消耗了大量体力的我来说，一切都是徒劳。

他开始动手去卷我的连衣裙。却顾及着我的手臂，动作不甚粗鲁。

我用完好的左臂无力地推着他。他却乘机将被子从我身上拉走，扔下了床。

"妈妈…嘘…听我说…"他唤着我，半是强迫半是安抚地将我的搂紧在他的怀中，头颅紧贴着他的颈窝。

这个动作…他曾亲眼看见过我这样安抚过闹脾气的克劳德，然后他模仿着，用到了我身上。

"我想和妈妈，还有克劳德一直在一起…妈妈也是这么想的吧？"他缓慢又清晰地开口。

平静地话语，却如长刀一般瞬间将我死死地钉住。

萨菲罗斯是知道我的。他轻易地将我最柔软的地方抓住，扣在了自己手里。

那是我的愿望。

带着孩子们看烟火的大会时，对烟花许下过；在新年神社参拜时，在绘马上写下过。

"想和孩子们一直在一起…"

我们本来不在一处，没有血缘关系，却因种种而聚在这个屋檐之下。像是三棵不同根，却缠绕在了一起的藤蔓。或许有一天会被人解开，朝着不用的方向蜿蜒而去，从此再无瓜葛。失去联系着我的羁绊，会比坠入地狱更让人难以忍受。

可是现在的我，已经身在用爱为名堆砌的耻辱炼狱之中了。

我的继子褪去了我所有的衣物，在我的身上落下炽热无比的吻。他试图取悦我，嘴唇和舌尖从我的头丝，脸颊，到受伤的手臂滑过。他的气息喷在我的肚脐，大腿内侧。他的长发摩擦撩拨着我的膝盖弯，和弓如刀的脚背。

我颤栗不已，在罪恶与爱欲中煎熬。他的声音却难掩激动，握住我的双腿，低声告诉我，他已经想这么做很久了。

然后，我眼睁睁地看着那颗高傲的头颅在我的腿间低下，吻住了我身体最隐秘的地方，宣泄爱意的入口。

那本来是常年干涸的，枯竭的，像是没有希望的泉眼。他的唇齿舌却轻易地则凿出了源源不断的甘露，湿润柔软了泥土。我不禁泌出了泪水，紧紧地咬唇不让呻吟泄出。

他在进入我时叫着我"妈妈…"，亲吻我的嘴唇，让我想着他，记着他的样子。然后他牵着我没有受伤的手，握上了他的巨物，对上了准备好接纳他的软烂的入口，手把手地用它将我一点点撑开，缓缓滑入。

撕裂擦伤般的疼痛让我的甬道痉挛，冷汗连连。他却死死地捏着我的手不放过，直到我的手指同时碰到了他和我的毛发，最后那一点肉柱没入了我的体内。

"妈妈做的好…"他微喘着，俯下身体，附耳轻笑。耻辱的夸奖如耳光般扇在了我的脸上。

"接下来…我会让更加妈妈快乐的。"他所谓的会让我快乐的东西顶在了我的子宫口上，好像稍稍用力便可以挤进，然后将我欺辱致死。

我知道他是可以做到的，但是出于某种原因，他并没有没有那么做，反而是退出了一些，没有迫我那么深。

我略感惊讶之余，他亲吻我的眼睛，缓缓地开始了律动。本已经很有分量的存在，顿时在我体内翻江倒海。

我脚趾痉挛地抠紧了床单。终于忍不住，发出一声猫叫般地悲鸣。

他撑起了身体，小心地不让自己压住我的手臂。长发垂在我的颈窝，随着身体的律动，粗重的喘息，在我的皮肤上滑动。

我啜泣着，被硬生生地拉扯成了两半的身心疲惫不堪，像是已经坏掉，却又强行注入燃油的机器，在他的身体下攀爬着欲望的顶峰，被他抱在怀中，略带粗暴却又万分小心地抛起又落下。最终变得像是一具行尸走肉，双腿交缠着他的腰，单手紧紧搂着他的脖子，仿佛溺水前紧紧地抓着的浮木。

"萨菲罗斯…"

我在他的要求下，一遍一遍地叫着他的名字，说着爱他。仅仅是机械地复述着而已，我不但记不起他究竟是谁，更不知道他言语中要我说的，所谓的爱的意义。

* * *

无休止地，没日没夜地做。

我的身体软如面条，下体也渐渐地有了不适的感觉。

我的脑子早已放弃了思考，只是在他还想再在我的身上索取时，本能地难受呻吟。

"已经有些肿了。"萨菲罗斯仔细检查了问题所在，他的手指浅浅地探入轻轻搅动，仅仅如此也让我感到些许疼痛。

"抱歉，是我做的太过了。"他的前额轻轻贴住了我的额头。"妈妈会原谅我的是吧。"

我没有回答。

于是他吻住了我嘴唇，很久才放开。

我一连几天没有跟他说过一句话。

这不是因为我生气难过，而是我脑中如同一团浆糊，不知在思考什么，甚至不知道自己是否在思考。

萨菲罗斯喂我吃饭，喝水，帮我换纱布，洗头。忙忙碌碌，进进出出。

我呆呆地坐着，看着他。

如果我还是他的母亲，我想问他学业怎么办？不去学校可以么？可是现在，我拿什么立场问，最终只剩落泪。

可只要发现我如此，他便会将我放倒在床上，宣泄一次欲望，温和地强制地挑起我的情欲，让我的身体熟悉他的所有：皮肤，毛发，气味，体温，将我泡在淬毒的甜言蜜语中，以至于到了最后对他的触碰居然产生了可耻的心安，泌出罪恶的体液。

男女之间的乐趣，我是极少能体味到的。我本认为它沉闷，公式化，到后来甚至带着上了冰冷的暴力和压抑。

萨菲罗斯却不是这样的，他的身体是温热的。就算我拒绝与他交流，他也没有任何退缩放弃。在我的身边，或卧或躺。

人的本性是喜爱触碰自己喜爱的东西。即便那时我对他毫无反应，就像一具人偶。

他捏着我的手在他宽大的手心里包裹，然后展示给我看，拨着我的手指，轻笑着发表评论。"母亲的手和我的比起来就像小孩子的一样。"

接着是我的乳房，他低头轻吻上面还没有完全褪去宝条留下的淤青，然后将花蕾含入口中品尝。"妈妈…"他拉着我的手，环着他的脖子，捧着他的头。他的银白的头发流淌在我的身上，仿佛从我的乳中流出的，他还没有来得及吞咽的乳汁。

他仔细地，一寸寸地嗅过我的身体，就像是视察着自己领地的雪豹。

"药品不是母亲的味道。"他说，"母亲身上味道很好闻，我一直记得…是茉莉还有香草。母亲每次靠近我的时候，都可以闻得到。甚至有时候都沾到了克劳德身上…"他笑了起来，像是回味。"说起来，这一年我都没有再闻到过，我还一直不知道少了什么。"

那是我惯用的香水，金色的高颈瓶身，就像是那个曾经那个装满海岛沙砾的玻璃瓶。玻璃瓶碎了，那瓶香水早就在桌角落满了灰尘。

"我的女伴，母亲以前提过。"他不自然地在我的身体上拱了拱。"她身上和母亲有相似的味道。仅仅是相似而已…我后来才知道，赝品是不能替代母亲的。"

他翻身下床，从我对梳妆台上的一个不起眼的角落里，准确地找到了那瓶香水。

我不知他意欲何为时，那带着香气的雾，已经缓缓落在了我的皮肤上。

香水瓶被他随手放在了一边，萨菲罗斯再次欺身而上时，就像是痴迷上瘾了一般，几近疯狂地嗅着我的脖颈处靠近动脉的薄薄的皮肤，连声叫着我妈妈。

他是高傲冷静的，难以想象会做出这样撒娇撒痴的举动。

成年男子对我来说过于高大的年轻身躯埋在我的身体上，不管怎么看，都是怪异变态的。

可等我回过神来时，发现自己已经情不自禁地抚摸他，安抚地在他跳跃着暖暖日光的发丝间落下细碎的吻。

他于是变得更加忘情，开始拼命地吮吸着我的乳房，像是想从其中吮出什么，直到那里的胚芽因强烈的刺激，硬挺生疼。

可那只是…我一时的心软罢了。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 涉及一丢丢SM情节。老萨略变态。请注意！！

我真的是方才才感觉到手机在包内震动的，甚至还吓了一跳，完全不记得自己出门的时候带了它。

"啊啦，快接吧快接吧，是孩子打电话来了啊。"

树荫之下，和我分享公共长凳的老婆婆笑眯眯地说。

"为什么你会…"

我拿着手机，看了上面显示的名字才知道是谁，可陌生的老婆婆却一下子说中了。

"脸啊，"老婆婆温和慈祥，脸上堆起的皱纹仿佛某种诡异的符咒。"虽然穿着丧服，却满是掩不住的情欲的脸啊。"

我闻言，顿时色变，蹬地从长凳上站了起来，惊恐地后退了好几步，高跟鞋在沥青地面上摩擦着，发出了极为刺耳的声音。

我怔怔地看着眼前人，这才注意到她白发苍苍背部佝偻顶起的不符合她年龄穿着的黑色连衣裙，和我身上作为丧服的裙子一模一样。

周遭的一切声音和景色在这个瞬间被浸泡在了水中，随着我的思维散乱而扭曲变形，荡漾开来。不祥之感几乎将我完全淹没，我只觉得缺氧窒息…

"你究竟是谁？"

在我颤声问出时，"砰—" 清脆声破空。硬式棒球接触到了球棒，观者们纷纷欢呼，将我从怪异的世界拉了回来。

我如梦初醒，定睛再看时，老婆婆脸上并没有笑容，正以一种奇怪的眼神打量着我。

" 小姑娘，你怎么了？手机不打算接么？"

她穿着灰色开衫毛衣，跟我身上的完全不一样。

又是幻觉么？

这一年来时常出现。

我检索过，说是可能是压力造成的。一个人在家还好，现在却给其他人添麻烦。

"抱歉…"我向老太太扯出一个难看的笑容，快步离开了。

情欲的脸，我不觉地伸手抚摸脸庞。

还不到一周的时间，我就已经变成这个样子了么。身上沾满了自己继子的味道，仿佛变成了他的所有物…

我并不想这样。

手里拽紧的手机震动停了下来。片刻后，又再次开始震动。

这是他打来的第22通电话。这回我接了。

我本以为他一定会生气，会和这催促电话一样数落我。可接通后，萨菲罗斯听见我的声音，却出乎意料地沉默了。

他的气息透过扬声器在我耳边轻而长地呼出。我可以想象他眉头紧锁的样子。

当他终于开口时，嗓音温和又平静的。低沉的声音询问我现在哪里。

在哪里？我也不知道。

应该是某个居民楼间的小公园。

天色已暗，树影幢幢。

在沙坑爬架上嬉戏玩耍的孩子们，好几个依依不舍，一把鼻涕一把眼泪地被母亲哄回了家。

我从美人焦掩映的路标上读出了一个我从来没有听说过的街道名称。

他说，好，让我在那别动。

这里应该离我家并不远。我在秋千上坐了二十分钟左右，便看见了车灯闪烁，随后萨菲罗斯穿过了孩子们堆着沙堡丢弃着小足球的沙坑，迈着流星大步向我走来。

他已经是成年男性了，初见时就比我高一些，现在已经高得几乎让所有人仰视。

黑色丧服，像黑色的寒鸦。银色长发在他的肩头后背随着步伐飘动。缎光的深灰领带被松开，露出领口处小块苍白的皮肤。

他是从神罗为宝条举办的葬礼上回来的。虽然他刻意隐瞒了日期，但我还是从别处得知今天的日子。

他分担了我的责任，将我藏在了他的身后。

我作为母亲，本应该感到欣慰。可是我感觉到的只有说不清道不明的羞愧。甚至在他欺身靠近我的时候，扶着秋千下意识地退了几步，拉开距离。

这或许看起来矫情无比。明明自己就是在等他，也知道自己会面对什么。可是在情感激起的条件反射面前，理智无关紧要。

秋千空旷地晃荡着，老旧的链条发出吱呀的声音。

我抬头望向了萨菲罗斯。

他的脸上没有任何特殊的表情，只是不再继续靠近我。默默地收回的左手，垂落在熨烫平整笔直的裤腿边。

我移动了目光，看着他插在胸前衣袋里平折好的深灰色方巾。

"母亲，我们回去吧。"

眼前布料的皱褶微动，他略略弯腰，似乎试图在不算高挑的我的面前显得不那么高大具有攻击性。

从前我会亲呢地摸摸他的手臂，现在我忍下了自己的动作。

车是他在开，从前那辆SUV早就换成了新的。

"那边…还好么？"

"嗯，母亲都知道了么？公事公办罢了。"

"辛苦你了…"

他握着方向盘，盯着路面，似乎没有再开口的心思。

我想解释自己是想出来透透气。可是他沉默地踩着油门，或者抬眼看看后视镜，并没有给我说话的机会。

车内的气氛变得有些微妙了。

我凭经验觉得他是在生气，但是生气的理由是什么，我却想不出来。

我不想承认，他的情绪的波动实实在在地牵动着我的，就像是一根绳上两头的银铃，只有轻轻拨动一只，另一只也会响起来。

我于是也不再开口。

因为我等会儿将要和他说的话，可能会更加让他不快。

今天他不在我身边，我得以在独自思考了很久。

或许，我和萨菲罗斯分开一段时间会好一些。

或许他只是一时失去了心智。

我怕他到最后意识到自己的错误后，会恨上我这个母亲。

只要我还是宝条的遗孀，我就不可以以他期望的方式去爱他。

车窗前人行道上，有情侣偎依地走过。我看着他们，如同看见了刺眼的阳光，别过了头去。

那都是我从没有经历过的事，

眼中只有对方的恋爱，自己的继子有肌肤之亲亦是如此。

一个耀眼地碍眼，另一个肮脏地碍眼。

只是有些事，是和感情无关的。

* * *

车进了车库，缓缓地滑行了一段距离后，停了下来。

萨菲罗斯熄掉了发动机，解开安全带。然后，他停下了动作，坐在驾驶座上，沉默了一会儿。

当他终于开口时，是平常那种我熟悉的安心的语气："母亲，你饿了么？我看见冰箱里准备的东西你都没有吃呢。"

我抿了抿嘴唇，下意识地用左手抚摸着右手。那里虽然皮肉伤在慢慢见好，可是依然不能活动。

"我想…跟你说些事。"

他眉毛微微挑起，下颌线明显收紧了一下，仿佛知道我想说什么。

车库唯一一盏灯光给他瀑布般的银发下露出的漂亮完美的侧颜点上的高光和阴影。他直视着前方，看向缓缓合上的车库大门。眼神中有我能读出来的暗藏的情绪，像是黑色的雨点敲打着挡风玻璃。

我不是不解风情的人，也不是铁石心肠的人。

我知道他不想听我说的话，我知道我现在说出或许无法改变丝毫。我甚至知道这些话或许对他来说是残忍的。我是担心拖的越久…身负罪孽的自己会越没有立场和自信说出口。

我努力使自己的声音变得坚定柔和，可是依然磕磕绊绊地讲着那些我打了一天腹稿的说词…

"哼。"

他冷笑着打断了我的话，缓缓转过头来看我，眼下阴影厚积，就如同突然其来的风雪。

"说实话，我实在没有想到，事到如今母亲还在天真地讲出这些冠冕堂皇的废话。"

废话？

我的脑中血液上涌，一下子卡了壳，竟然不知该如何反驳。我没有想到他会这样讽刺我。

"我说的都是为你好的…"我那些坚定的句子变得混乱不堪，像是被水冲地坍塌的沙堡。"你是宝条的儿子，我是他的遗孀，我们…"

他闭上眼睛，脸上终于露出了一种忍耐已久的嫌恶不耐烦的表情，甚至"啧"了一声。

那样的神色，瞬间让我如被蝎子蜇了一般地后缩了。

我记起来了，他并不是没有脾气的，只是从来没有发泄在我身上了。

他身上堆积的风雪并不是突如其来的。他或许从回到家，发现我不在时就一直在忍耐。

我下意识地闭上了嘴。

萨菲罗斯却头也不回地下了车。

随着车门"砰—"地合上。我意识到了这个狭小的空间里只剩下了我一个人。

我愣住了，伸手去扳车门，从车上下来，试图追着他，却在意识到什么时候的时候，停下了脚步。

我…到底在做什么？

眼中四四方方的小车库变得畸形，纵向无限地拉长延伸。明明并没有离我那么远的萨菲罗斯的背影变得遥不可及。

就连他转身回来站在我面前的时候，我都感觉到自己似乎并没有触碰到他。

他手里拉着的是我的躯壳。而真正的我，迷失在流转的迷雾中。

幻觉再次向我袭来。

这个车库发生的，我不敢去回想的事情，渐渐地将我喷涂成了一片没有自我意识的空白…

排风扇在头上呜呜作响。

女人的压抑地哭泣，男人冷酷的命令。

"自己把衣服脱了…对，全部。"

"放过我吧…克劳德克劳德发现了怎么办…"

"他不会发现的。"

"那是什么…"冰冷的金属接触到了我的皮肤，让我惊恐万分："手铐…不要…我不要…"

"不要乱动。"

他毫不怜悯，"咔嚓"一声将一丝不挂的我的左手和车前架扣在了一起。

眼泪瞬间夺眶而出。

"真是淫乱的女人，什么都还没有做，就已经湿成这样了么。"

手指在我的腿缝处摸了几下，带起了液体在他手指间黏成细丝。

"鞭子不要…好痛。"我混乱地摇头，"请不要打我…我做什么都可以…克劳德，不要吓到克劳德…"

突兀的亲吻随即而来，咬破了我的嘴唇，腥咸在我口中蔓延。

他将我背过身去，推倒在了车架引擎盖上。金属与金属的碰撞发出令人不安的噪音。

冰冷的支架顶着我的胸腹，我只感觉到下体被某种粗硬的无机物破入。

"居然连润滑都不需要…被这样对待就着么舒服么。"他喃喃着，将那个物体强行一推到了底。"你熟悉的东西，不要掉出来了。"

我不适地呻吟，连连摇头。那个太粗大。在我体内动起来时，会让我作为人的自尊尽失。

我想推它出去。它在甬道滑动了一寸，却又被按住了。

"才说的话，便忘记了么，真是蠢…"

那个东西被重新推回了原处。于此同时，皮扣扣上了我的腰间，被拉紧。黑色的宽皮条从我的下体穿过，链接在腰间的皮扣处，将那粗大之物又推进了几分。

他用贞操带阻止了体内的按摩棒被我推出。粗糙的宽皮条割着我的双腿内侧，让我无法合拢双腿。

我羞耻绝望至极，哀求之语不断，却从来是无法让身后的人动摇丝毫的。

他会用竹条或者鞭子责打我，我的呻吟会让他变得无比兴奋。

遥控被开启，酥麻的震动从下体最敏感之处蔓延开来，我哀泣着，腿一软，如同烂泥一般不雅地从车头滑下，瘫在了地面上，只有连着车架的手铐堪堪挂住一条手臂，露出半只乳房。

"这么有感觉么…喜欢被这样折磨么？两个小时…一场电影的时间，好好感觉一下吧。"

他在我耳边轻飘飘地吐出这么一句话。

"不要…不要走…宝条老师求你把它拿出来…"我哭喊着，想去抓他的衣服，却眼睁睁看着他的背影离去，打开了通往屋内的门。

车库自动感应灯在他离开后的片刻，终于一闪熄灭了。

周遭陷入了一片寂静和黑暗。

听得见体内震动棒的嗡嗡声，以及我自己的啜泣声。

强迫的高潮，停不下来。

我头皮发麻，眼泪不止。

周围没有一丝光，没有人的气息。

我咬着自己的左臂，试图让自己不要被身体情欲所控制。那和从前无数次一样，只是徒劳而已。

就算疼痛得快要死掉，照样会迎来高潮，甚至不知是失禁还是停不下来的爱液。仿佛是一具没有灵魂的性爱机器。

贪婪成性的疯女人…

我不是…我不想…

可是停不下来…

羞辱。责打。做爱。羞辱。责打…尽头在哪里？他对我做的事停不下来…

就像这小小的车库中的无边无尽的黑暗，把我囚禁在了其中。无法自救，亦无人能救。

* * *

我的身体轻飘飘地，在黑色的似水似雾中悬浮，然后缓缓下沉，直到身体接触到了水底，带起了泥沙浑浊。

手指收紧，随手抓起一把粗沙粒，从指缝中簌簌落下。

在我看清了夹杂在其间的细碎贝壳时，海浪的声音如同提高音量的扩音器，在耳边渐渐放大，卷来又迅速地退下，翻起了雪白破碎的浪花。

我认出这里了。

是那个去过一次后，就从未再涉足的记忆中的海岛。我珍藏的回忆。

我确认般地连忙回头向身后张望。

漆黑的礁石走下的人影渐渐变得清晰。略微宽松的黑衣，和长长的银发在夹杂着咸味水汽的海风中飞舞。

他的头顶上密布着晦暗的乌云，云层的周边却隐隐透出淡淡的光华。

赤足向我走来，他留下的脚印是白色沙滩上唯一的足迹。

"萨菲罗斯…"

我的眼泪顺着脸颊滑落，看着他向我缓缓地伸出手。

"你是来解脱我的么？"

他看着我，点点头。

我想要靠进他的怀里，左手强大的拉力却拽得我一步踉跄。

他有力的手臂接住了我。衣袖的布料，磨擦着我赤裸的肌肤。

"是我太心急，做得太过了…母亲，抱歉…我现在就放你自由。"他阴沉沉地开口。

我却听不懂他在说什么。我只想要逃离那些让我崩溃丧失意识的折磨人的记忆。

左手的禁锢消失的同时，我勾住了他的脖子，拉下了他的头颅，哭泣着亲吻着那唯一珍重地亲吻过我的全身的嘴唇。

我想起了那曾经那个装满沙粒的破碎的瓶子，早已经被他换掉了。沙粒从地面上收集起来，装进了一个新的木塞瓶中。

"母亲…"他略带惊愕地我的唇齿间唤我，"你…"

我"嗯"地回应了他。

这一轻声回应顿时让他变得如同我一般疯狂。骤雨一般的亲吻，落在了我的头发额头鼻尖。

他连声叫我"妈妈"，反复说着"谢谢"和"抱歉"。

不可思议地，黑雾般地恐惧和压抑在我的脑海中缓缓地退去。是另一种东西取代了它。那炙热的燃烧了理智的东西，随着他的唇和手指传递到了我的身上。我曾经并没有感受到它的存在，或许是因为我的刻意忽略，屏蔽掉了。

当我接受它时，它如同光如同雨，如同仙草如同媚药，将我的僵硬冰冷濒死的身体唤醒。

* * *

我们就是这样缅怀逝者的—他的亡父，我的亡夫。

在我痛恨恐惧的车库冰冷的地面上，用双腿缠着我的继子、我的爱人的腰，用流淌着充沛爱液的泉眼，打湿了他下体银灰的毛发。

用那些从未说过的爱语，伴随着啜泣声，在他耳边呢喃细语。让本已经疯狂的他陷入更深的理智崩坏。

他是那么美，像是精心雕铸过的。褪去了衣物的束缚，他宽阔的胸膛如同大理石，粗而有力的手臂肌肉线条流畅，俊美地不像话的脸庞，还有瀑布般倾泻而下的银色发丝。

我亲吻着他年轻的满是美好与活力的身体。确认他并不是我幻觉中的凭空捏造的一具人偶。

我的继子在我的皮肤上留下属于他的吻痕齿印，控制着我的腰肢，随着连连的耸动而粗重而性感地喘息着。

连接处的液体混着汗水，连着丝流在地上，汇聚成了一小摊深色。

他仍觉得不够，用粗砺的手指磨擦着我的花蒂，榨出了更多的液体，让我哭叫着说出难以启齿的淫语。

我说他好，好厉害，好舒服，请不要停下来。他便听话地更加卖力。绷紧的肌肉线条，像是易断的弦。

他在我身体里面，那么真实地而又分量地存在着。

我没有孕育过生命，可是我现在含着他，吞着他。那是我亲手带过的孩子，我放任他在我的子宫里留下他的痕迹。就像是交缠扭曲着的两根罪恶的藤蔓，沉溺在背德的快感之中，仿佛那是晦暗乌云镶边的一丝光辉。

* * *

人总有缺失的东西，想要的东西。是金钱，是地位，还有的就是爱。

对我这样的，从小到大拥有的爱少得可怜的人来说，爱永远都不够的。即使知道那是建在浮萍沙地的幻之城。

我想要被更多的触碰，想要在疯掉前被弄得更坏。

我是贪婪的，疯狂地压榨着他，从他身上索取，依赖着他。将母亲对孩子应有的责任抛诸脑后。

我想没有多少人会能承受这令人窒息的爱。

他还年轻，还不知道命运会如何指引他。

可是我却明白的。

长久、永远不过是一些哄人的话。或许一时是真，可是人又怎能反抗云谲波诡的不定未来。更别说，有那样关系的我们，在现实面前，只会脆弱得不堪一击。

在他厌恶我之前，想要逃走之前，我想记得他的样子。

他缓缓靠近我，亲吻我嘴唇时的眼神。

他被我用嘴含住下体舔弄时，扭曲僵硬的脸庞。

他在我身体里律动时，难以克制的低低的喘息声。

他陪着克劳德练剑道，指导他的学习，看着男孩咬牙坚持，点头夸奖。

这些，或许有一天，我会一无所有。倒数的计时器归零，缓缓燃烧的线香燃尽。

不过，那是也是以后的事了。我已经将自己点燃，如同熊熊燃烧的森林大火，直到最后一棵树木燃尽，没有扑灭的希望…


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终章完结～  
> 女主云老萨3p车。较为变态，非常ooc。  
> 我知道很多fan可能会对此文无法接受。我已经在文前再三标明预警。  
> 若有一丝一毫不能接受的可能性的话，请不继续看下去了。

我和萨菲罗斯的肉体关系持续了差不多有了快两年时间。

我惊讶于时间流逝的速度，更惊讶于自己的转变。

我也不是个能坚持将某种情绪贯彻到底的人。在最初的疯狂过去之后，一切都释然了。

仿佛巨石落水，激起水花飞溅，随后沉底，水面归于一片平静，像是什么都未曾发生。

大脑的自我保护是可怕的。为了让我不陷入崩溃，竟然将背德的罪恶感转化成病态而又危险的情欲。

我已经是疯了，仿佛被拖上了急驰的列车，在外人看来危险难以控制，而身在车上的我，却没有感觉，更不知道何处停止。

我习惯了背着一个孩子和另一个孩子偷情的感受，甚至会享受其中。

从前我尽可能地避开克劳德，现在却为了追求刺激，在一起吃晚饭的时候，在桌下用赤裸的足部轻轻蹭坐在旁边的青年，看他面不改色，一本正经。

又或者整个人如同布偶一般被提起，背靠着不太隔音的冰冷的墙面，身体的重量全压在了与萨菲罗斯的连接处，双腿无法落地而无力地蹬着，咬着裙子的下摆，强忍着呻吟不让传到隔壁养子克劳德的耳朵里。

我想，这些不合时宜的沉迷行为是因为无法日日相见的在一起的距离产生的。

那段时间，萨菲罗斯在外地上学，又忙着打工。其实并不能那么频繁地回家。

说是外地，其实也不过是两个小时的车程。

他担心我和克劳德孤儿寡母独自居住会过得不好，被人欺负，几乎每日都会打来电话。我总说他多虑。

那时，我继承了宝条的遗产。包括现金股票不动产，再加上神罗的赔偿抚恤金，就算交了遗产税，也足够三人平安地生活到老。

倒是有过黑道和小混混打上了这些财产的主意到家里坐过，拿出一堆乱七八糟的文件说宝条欠下债务。我一人在家，着实吓得不轻。不过报警后这事便没了下文。

看吧，我并不是一无是处之人，毕竟还和黑道交过手呢。

每次我提这件事，萨菲罗斯总带着一种奇特的眼神看着我，若有若无地笑。

我问他笑什么时，他却不回答，只是半是真心地半是逗趣地说：“母亲真是厉害呢。”

我不满，他却用吻堵上了我的嘴。

萨菲罗斯似乎渐渐地在取代宝条的位置。就像在一起狮王死后继承狮群的年轻雄狮，将我和克劳德视为了自己的理所应当的责任。

我本以为年轻如他，并不可靠。可是我却低估了他的决心和行为，高估了自己作为母亲的能力。

我原本以为他是一时的占有欲，因为心性不坚而沉迷肉欲。可事实上他却极为自律地安排着自己的生活，做着自己该做的事。

而我自己呢，却渐渐意识到自己是无法承担年长男性的角色。在某些特殊情况下，很难和青春期的克劳德坦诚交流。

我需要萨菲罗斯，亦或是说，克劳德需要他。

那日我抱着一堆洗净的衣服无意中推开了克劳德的房门，却发现他背对着门坐在椅子上，裤子脱掉了一半，单手在桌下抽动，在听见我的声音后，慌忙提起裤子，恼羞成怒地红了脸，像小公兽一样向我龇牙，低吼着让我出去。

“我…你…”

当我张口结舌，猛然间意识到他刚才在做什么。

我也如他一般变得面红耳赤尴尬至极，不知如何是好。

这是多久开始的？我为什么没有能觉察到？

以前还拉着我的裙子的小不点，在不知不觉中开始对性产生渴望。

我心情变得极为复杂。

一方面是孩子长大了的欣慰，另一方面，想想克劳德的年龄，愧疚自己这两年因着自己的事对他忽略了些。更还有的是一丝怒气，他的书桌上摊开的是丰乳翘臀的内衣照，完全不知道他从哪里入手的。

“其实，这是正常的生理需求，没什么可耻的。只是要注意健康和卫生…”

明明阐述着事实，可看着克劳德平日白皙的脸已经跟番茄一样了，我越说越没底气。

我知道自己应该和他谈谈，却根本不知道该谈些什么，更不知道该如何开口。

是萨菲罗斯帮我分担了难处。

克劳德对他不像对我那样反应激烈。或许是认为同为男性的兄长更能理解他，又或许是萨菲罗斯像拎小鸡一样把他拎进屋关上了房门，他的反抗完全是徒劳。

我担忧地把耳朵贴在门上，听着里面并不算清晰的声音。克劳德羞愤颤抖怒吼，萨菲罗斯似乎一直没有开口。

“克劳德，还有萨菲罗斯，你们好好说话！”

我拍了几下房门，试图引起里面男人和少年的注意。

片刻后，门开了个小缝，泻出了房内明亮的光线。我顿时躲闪了一下视线。当我适应了亮度时，萨菲罗斯的身影已经那丝光挡得严严实实。

他垂眼看着从扒门听声音中抬起头的我。

“母亲，我知道分寸的。你还是去客厅等一会儿吧。”他似乎有些心事重重，微叹了一口，加上了一句，“别担心。”

听着屋内无声，克劳德似乎不再闹腾了。

“你知道要说什么吗？”我直视着他的双眼，依然有些迟疑。

“那是自然…”他笑了笑。“我也是经历了他的年龄的。”

在他那个年纪，是我刚到这个家的时候。那是一切错误的开始。

我傻乎乎地点点头：“那就拜托了。”

我当时并没有意识到这样有任何不妥。迷恋上自己继母的萨菲罗斯会跟克劳德说些什么呢？

我本应该深知种子一旦埋下，便会在适合的环境中生根发芽。

我自己是这样，萨菲罗斯也是这样，早早地就埋下的欲求不满的种子。

自己没能拥有的，却是身边的人与生俱来理所当然的：母亲手制作的热气腾腾的饭菜，而非靠讨要拿到少得可怜的零花钱去购买简陋便利店食品。不安时向父母倾诉，会得到安抚和理解，而非被冷淡地推开，被告知不要胡闹。

我们和身边人并无区别，应该和他人一样，获得地不费吹灰之力。

我很长时间都没能明白，看似唾手可得的，其实最是难比摘星。手里一旦抓到了一丝一毫，就算心觉有不妥之处，也仍然沉迷其中无法自拔，不愿去想着是不是自己真正想要的。

那么克劳德渴望的是什么？那样的渴望，会不会将他变得像我们一样，在心里埋下了巨大的空洞？

至少我不希望如此。

过了半个多小时，我听见了房门开启又合上的声音。片刻后，萨菲罗斯踢踏着拖鞋下楼，略微低头躲过了房梁。我连忙从沙发上站起，迎了上去，追着他进了餐厅。

“如何了？克劳德怎么样？你跟他说了什么？”

萨菲罗斯兀自从冰箱里掏出一瓶矿泉水，喝了几口，似乎在趁着这个机会思考着什么。

随后，他放下了瓶子。

透明的瓶身在餐桌导台上投下了折射着光怪陆离灯光的阴影，就像是他的神情，带着一丝说不清道不明的微笑俯视着我。

“母亲不会想知道细节的。”他说。

我愣了一下。随即仔细想了想他说的确实有道理，自己确实不要知道细节比较好。毕竟说男孩子间的私房话。

“那你跟他说了这样…这样如果太沉迷不太好么？”我没有问到自己满意的答案，依然有些不放心，换了个问题，向他确认。

他从鼻子里哼了一声，不知道是笑还是讽：“稍稍教育了一下，想必他自己也知道。”

我点点头，若有所思：“是呢，太早就看这些，确实不太好。虽然说年轻男孩，但是太过频繁也不太合适…”

喃喃自语中，我像是想到了什么，抬眼看他，带着几分感慨：“记得我才见你的时候，你也是克劳德那么大的年纪。但我完全不知道你那时在想些什么，就单纯觉得你奇怪又听话…”

萨菲罗斯微微扬起眉，随后从餐厅桌台后绕过，缓步向我靠近。当他开口时，我终于确认他了是在低笑了：“母亲真的想知道我那时每天都在思考的事情？想知道其中的每个细节？”

我高高地抬头仰望他，眨了眨眼，突然意识到其中的暧昧的意味，连忙伸手撑在了他的胸膛上。隔着衣料，我也能感觉到他渐渐升腾的体温。

“萨菲罗斯！”我无力地低声地唤出了他的名字，“现在不行…别在这里…万一克劳德出来了…”

“他一时半会儿不会，”萨菲罗斯抓住了我的手，俯下了身体，“这段时间，他可能会闹会儿脾气，母亲平常心对他就可以了。”

事情果然如萨菲罗斯所言，克劳德闹了不小的脾气。但是这个脾气似乎并不是冲我，而是萨菲罗斯。

他一连几日都没有理会过萨菲罗斯，甚至一起用餐时都不愿意和他坐在一起。

萨菲罗斯倒是并没有在意的样子。他只是趁着休假回家几天，很快就离开了。克劳德的脾气并没有合适的地方可以发泄。

家里只有我和他了。

接下来的好几天早上，我把准备好的便当交给他，他都保持着一脸倨傲冷漠。

“‘谢谢妈妈’呢？”

“…”

“不行啊，怎么可以没礼貌？”

“啰嗦…”

看着他耳垂又红了起来，我只觉得又怜爱又好笑，想摸摸他的头，又怕他嫌弃我还拿他当小孩子。

“早点回来。”最后我克制了自己，伸手帮他调整了一下他得错位的衬衫领子。

他却顿时如触电一般，捂着领口一弹老高。

我吓了一跳：“怎么了。”

他飞速地摇了下头。吱唔地说了句“谢谢”，拎着便当逃似地出了门，一溜烟就没人影了。

跑得跟兔子似的，我不觉地轻笑，觉得很是有趣。

就算是有了对性的探索欲，克劳德还是我心里的那个拉着我的裙子的，贪喝可乐，正在换牙的小克劳德。

克劳德这样的态度持续了很长时间。本来就是在别扭的青春期，因为那件事后更加沉默寡言。

我心里担心却又无可奈何。

想想我那时暴躁易怒极度敏感的青春期，克劳德比我好了不少。

我很清楚他正在成长过程中心里是有疑惑的。虽然我并不知道他的疑惑究竟是什么。

他不想说，我也没有强行询问他，只是在晚饭这个放松的时候，问他有没有可以商量的，信任的人。

“…比如萨菲罗斯，从前克劳德最喜欢萨菲罗斯了不是么？”

他闻言，停下了刀叉，脸上露出极为复杂的表情，脸上肌肉绷成了一团，厌恶反感又茫然无措，最后从牙缝里挤出几个字

“不要管我。”

我内心暗暗叹了口气。“妈妈是担心你。”

“…不需要。”

虽然知道他的别扭，听了这句还是觉得有一丝伤感。不过，这么多年相处，我也知道他的性子。

于是我夸他，“克劳德是个厉害孩子，自然可以应付自如。”我尽量保持语调轻松：“不过，我想作为避风港一样的家族中的一员，克劳德也可以稍微依靠一下吧。”

克劳德看了我一会儿，没有开口。

“怎么了？”我看他似乎想说什么，自然不会放过和他交流的机会。

“对你来说…家族算什么？”他问。

“嗯？”

“母亲，萨菲罗斯，我，我们的姓氏都不相同。宝条是所谓的父亲，可是他眼里只有工作，母亲是宝条的妻子，可是却连他的葬礼都没有去。还有萨菲罗斯…”

克劳德垂着头，盯着桌面。提到萨菲罗斯时，平静声音中略带颤抖，似乎越说越激动。

“…这样的家族，是母亲所谓的避风港么？”

他问了个很尖酸的问题。说实话，我没有料想到。

在我看来，每个人对此的定义都不同的。若单纯粗暴地认为只要是家族便是温暖的存在，我自己并不完全赞同。我想能这样下定义的，一定是个极度幸运的人。

“克劳德最想要的是什么？”我问他。

他则抿起嘴，露出不耐烦的表情。

“不说出来也可以。我想说的是…克劳德需要自己做选择，什么对你来说是最重要的？”

他皱起了眉，嘴角却放松了些。

我思考着，努力地组织着语言。“…对我来说，可能最重要的就是你和萨菲罗斯…所以，不管家的形式是怎么样的，其中有多少让人沮丧的事情，都无关紧要。”

“…要是我说我不想在这里待下去了，那你怎么办？”他冷冷地说，却拿漂亮的蓝眼睛偷偷观察我的表情。

我笑了起来，“那不是没办法的事情么，克劳德自己都作出了决定，…妈妈很爱克劳德，可能会很伤心，会舍不得克劳德…”

他的表情顿时变得极度精彩，从惊讶到羞涩尴尬，脸肉眼可见地变红了，不知道该何处安放视线。“别说了…”他拿起刀叉狠命地开始切肉。

我终于忍不住笑出了声，去揉他金子般的头发。

“快住手！”他连连躲避，恼火至极。

自那之后的一段时间，克劳德的情绪似乎稳定了一些。甚至全家一起去温泉旅行时，他对萨菲罗斯的反应也很正常：不亲近也不反感。

当萨菲罗斯随手递给他的毛巾时，他很自然地接了。当穿着浴衣顶着毛巾的老爷爷趁萨菲罗斯去购买饮料时，在他面前感慨他朋友真高。他回答那是自己的兄长。

虽然并没有这么容易就重修旧好，我依然对此感到欣慰。

兄弟到底是兄弟。

克劳德小时候，是萨菲罗斯在我忙碌时带着他，教会他种种，告诉他如何分辨他对与错。

长兄如父，我从来不相信他们的嫌隙会持续太久。

可是只是一味地沉浸在罪恶虚假的辛福中的我，并不知道在那扇门后究竟发生了什么。

在平静的周而复始的日常假象中，孕育着着更大的岚雨。

事情变得一团糟糕，是在几个月之后。

那也是一个和平日没有区别的日子。我晨跑做瑜伽，清理家中杂事。看着野猫们像往常一样光顾我的花园，吃掉了我为它们准备的猫粮。

萨菲罗斯回家探望我。趁着克劳德休学旅行的时候，渡过所谓的二人世界。

我庆幸这两天可以有大把时间和同样在休假萨菲罗斯在一起，不用担心克劳德突然从哪里冒出来。

阳光明媚的下午，日光透过窗口在木制地面上游弋。在屋内没有光照而布满阴影的床上，我被衬衫束缚了双手，宝石蓝的丝绸吊带睡裙本来就松松垮垮，在爱抚中被卷地根本无法蔽体，半个胸脯露出，双腿光溜溜地被继子把玩在手中。

那本是为了增加情趣的。在他的唇齿和手掌间被轻易地弄到理智崩溃，恳求着他更多的爱抚和满足。他却衣着完好，仅仅是领口有些褶皱，迟迟没有像从前那般急迫地将他身体的一部分埋进我的体内。

他想是在等待着什么，即使他本身也被欲望折磨得发狂，下体巨物怒涨。可是他的表情依然没有什么太大的变化，显得高深莫测。

可是有一点，我是知道他的。只要我在他的身体下自称妈妈时，他的脖颈上难以觉察的青筋会痉挛暴起，他在我身体的阳物会控制不住喷射而出。

于是我让他放过妈妈，不要欺负妈妈。

果不其然，一切依我所愿，他咬紧了牙，将原本仅仅在我的腿心蹭着的巨物，推进我的身体。

我头脑发麻，身体紧绷，双目不觉地合上，难以抑制地叫出了他的名字。

当我再次睁眼，余光扫过了房门，却与意想不到的人对视，顿时变了脸色。

我没有想到克劳德会突然回家，更没有料到他会闯进萨菲罗斯的卧室。

那一刻时间仿佛快要凝滞。

血液如同脱轨的列车，撞上了骨膜。我睁大眼睛，看着他的清秀的五官以一个极为缓慢地速度扭曲变形崩坏。

“混蛋！你在对妈妈做什么！”他在下一刻大喊着，举起拳头冲向了覆在我身上的并没有停下抽动动作的萨菲罗斯。“放开妈妈！”

“克劳德！”我惊慌失措。挣扎着妄图将萨菲罗斯依然陷在我身体里的器官从体内推出去，双腿撑在床面上，如同濒死的虫子一般蠕动身体。

萨菲罗斯握住了我的腰，制止了我。他直起了高大的身体，的脸上没有惊慌失措的心虚，也没有残留的欲望。强大的气场让他在那一刻仿佛一尊雕琢完美的神像，只是藏匿其中的疯狂让我心惊胆颤。

他单手隔开了克劳德的拳头，另一只手则扯过了被单盖住了我的身体。

“你们…别…”我奋力挣脱着束缚着我的衬衫，想从茧一般裹住我的被单中破出，可这一切都徒劳无意义。

萨菲罗斯的身体保持着压制着我的姿势，我无法起身，仿佛我就是他的欲望的俘虏。

“正如你所看到的一样。”他制住了激动万分的克劳德的双手，将它们扭在他身后，平静地开口：“妈妈早就…”

“萨菲罗斯！”我尖叫。

“…和我结合了。”他继续道。

我精心粉饰搭建起来的一切，在慢慢地崩塌，碎石落瓦，一块一块地掉落，露出了荒芜残破的样子。瓦砾从天而落，砸到我的身上头上，很快地变成了血淋淋地一片，最后将我掩埋其中。

克劳德嗔目欲裂，僵硬得如同一根石柱。

“…啊，当然是妈妈自愿的，你刚才也听到了吧…妈妈求我的声音…”他的眸子是我读不出来的神色。

“别说了…”我在被下抖如筛糠喃喃。“别说了…”

“没关系的妈妈，克劳德迟早会知道…“他放开了克劳德，低下头，脸颊贴上了我的，安抚我。半是劝慰地看我，半是挑衅地看他。

“你们…你们疯了…”

在萨菲罗斯低头亲吻我的嘴唇的那一刻，克劳德颤抖地指着我们，跌跌撞撞地逃出了房门。

“克劳德！”我尖叫，却根本不可能拦住他。他离去时，原本清澄的蓝眸中饱含的厌恶的眼神让我心中如钢针扎过，濒临崩溃。

我的下体依旧被迫含着他的硕大，不知羞耻地源源不断地分泌出了大量透明的液体。

克劳德看见了。他看见了我是怎样的邪恶的女人，含着他兄长的阳具，流出的爱液打湿了床单。看见了萨菲罗斯如何爱抚亲吻自己母亲赤裸的身体。

我的脑中一片空白。

萨菲罗斯慢条斯理地解开了衬衫袖子打成的死结。

我在重获自由地瞬间，狠狠地扇了他一耳光。

他被扇地微微侧过了头，耳边银色发丝散乱，随即又正过脸直视着我。

跟我的激动比起来，他眼中没有任何情绪波动，甚至可以说是冷漠的，摒弃了所有情感的。

我哭泣着又扇了他一耳光。这回动作却不觉地轻了不少。

“自欺欺人不是母亲的避难所。”

他终于开口了。抓住了我的手贴在了他的脸上，用柔软的嘴唇细碎地亲吻。

“我们是一个家族，不该存在秘密。”

“是你！你是故意的！”

我震惊地看着他。他是故意将丑陋的难以启齿的真相都袒露在克劳德面前。

我如遭雷击，如同心口被最亲近的人狠狠地捅了一刀，顿时血流如注。

“为什么？”我红着眼质问他。想从他的眼神他的表情中寻得一丝一毫的线索。我想不明白他为什么会这么做。

萨菲罗斯却没有回答。缓缓移动的日光，最终将他的脸庞照亮。那是火红的夕阳。他满头的银发如同被灼烧着的一般。

他伸手抚摸着我的长发，沉默了片刻，才再次开口。

“妈妈，请相信我。我想和妈妈还有克劳德一直在一起…”

可我怎么相信他？

他的所作所为超出了我的预计。我被他蒙在鼓里，只看到了他愿意让我看到的一面。

这是我的错。

想到这几年没有理智自暴自弃地沉沦，如同提线木偶成为了一般成为了欲望的玩物，却甘之如饴。

将继子当作丈夫，将养子当作自己的孩子。畸形背德的违背世间伦理的，我所谓的家族。

我不该自欺欺人，不该为自己的欲望找任何借口，跟别说是以爱为名。

这是我的罪，我应该自己承受。

可是，这样的我，又该如何赎罪？

我无数次想反抗萨菲罗斯，却根本没有可能。

我是自私的，只有他存在着，克劳德存在着，我才有活着的实感。我是母亲，是见不得光的情人。除此之外，便什么都不是了。

我可以不说话，对萨菲罗斯视若无睹，对他置若罔闻，但我绝不可能抛下他，抛下被伤害了的克劳德，独自一人离去。

我早已变得极度依赖他，无论是情感还是生理。就如同依托乔木而生的菟丝子。

可他却并非乔木，而是一株剧毒的藤蔓，与我螺旋而生，早就无法分清你我。

车祸引起的脑震荡导致我一连几日几乎在昏睡中渡过。

每次睁眼，不知时间，却都能看见萨菲罗斯在我的身边，或坐或卧。

就仿佛许多年前，午睡醒来看见他时的暖意的宁静。

可是如今我的心境早不复当初。萨菲罗斯也不是曾经那个我眼里品质高洁的少年。是我将他拖下了深渊。

他的眼底是阴郁的疯狂的，却带着最为平静温和的笑容。那样地危险，却又那样地令人着迷。

家里没有一点声音，安静得可怕。

我稍微精神了一些，开口问他：“克劳德…回来了么？”

“早就回来了，老实地待在家里，母亲不用担心。”

老实地在家？他会么？我不相信。

他不理我，不吃我准备的东西，像绝食的小动物，看我的眼神充满厌恶和恨意。让我陷入了深深的绝望与自责，不知所措。

“我想看看他…他怎么样了？”

萨菲罗斯的手臂撑在我的身边，他并没有没有立刻回答，而是递上了一杯水，看着我一口一口地喝了下去。

我口中苦涩，水也苦涩。

“还是等母亲稍微好点了再见如何？毕竟母亲的性子肯定又要说上许久，对大脑修养不太好。”

他说的有理有据。

我心里隐隐有说不出来的怪异感，却在“嗯”地答应后，思绪变得混沌起来，似乎立刻又要陷入沉睡之中。

我躺了下去，勉强抬眼，只见银色发丝从他的肩头滑落，落了几根在我的脸上，秀美英俊的面容在我的眼中一点点地放大。

他低下头颅，满意地亲吻我的额头眉心，仿佛哄着婴孩一般低语：“妈妈，睡吧，睡着了就什么都忘记了…除了…”

他在我耳边喃喃，可我什么也听不到了。

“…我们。”

时间和空间似乎都不存在了。

眼前一片漆黑的我，能感知到的仅有被撩拨到了极致的快感和欲望。

有人在我的身上咬牙喘息，抗拒着，却被快感唆使着。

“这不是你一直想要的么？克劳德…脑中一直一直一直赶不走的念头…就算看女优也无法替代…”

“混蛋…”他在咒骂后，却又立刻发出了一声类似啜泣的声音，“不…不要…”

“仔细看看，感受一下你渴望的…这双抚摸过你脸颊的手…”我的手指被撑开，随后被拢住摩挲。

“抱着你时，垂落在你颈间的发丝…”头皮微紧，发丝被撩起轻嗅。

“还有这里，在妈妈俯身时，偷偷看过的胸口…”

“闭嘴！闭嘴…”

“我是你的想要成为的样子，克劳德。看了你那些床底下的藏品，我就明白了你在想什么…我全部都懂，我全部都明白。克劳德，你现在想要的，就是我曾经想要的，你就是我，我们是一体的…我是你的主人。”

“才不是！”

“还要抵赖么。这里，已经站起来了。”

回应他的是倒抽的冷气，难以控制的粗重的喘息声随即而来。

“该怎么做你是知道的吧，克劳德，看着她，接受她，不要拒绝。”

他呜咽着挤出咒骂。

我的大脑如同一个没有思绪的，仅有最原始的欲望组成的空罐，沉在黑色的梦境中，下意识地念出第一个想到的名字：“萨菲罗斯。”

我只觉得身体一轻，靠在了熟悉无比的炽热的胸膛上。

“我好难受…好奇怪…”扭动着身体，我试图用没有受伤的左手去触摸着环抱着自己的男人结实有力的小臂，

“妈妈。”

他回应了我，大手从身后伸出，包裹住了我的双乳，在手中玩弄，碾弄乳尖，仿佛在展示着什么。我呻吟着，按照他的话，向他乞求更多，他却不再继续深入。

我失望地叹息，他则低笑了起来，将我抱起趴向了前方。

“妈妈想要这个么？”萨菲罗斯的声音从我头上传来，发丝在我的背部扫动。

他说的是什么？那里有什么？我不知道，我看不到。

“住手…”阻止的声音颤抖着包含恐惧和情欲。

“想要…”我轻声开口。下一刻，我“唔”了一声头颅被压下，满是清爽麝味充满了鼻腔，顶在了我的唇上。

“克劳德的东西，请妈妈照顾一下吧。”

克劳德…对我来说仅仅是几个音节而已。意味着什么，我莫知所谓。

我很自然地张开了嘴，将那物体含了进口里，是下意识地舔弄吮吸，将那东西打湿，变得光滑，动作熟练至极。

断断续续的呻吟声在我的头上响起，刚开始是拒绝的呜咽，之后变了味，越来越色气，仿佛有小小的火苗从被我含进口中的那处点燃，顺势燃遍了他的全身。

当我收缩着喉头肌肉，作出吞咽动作之时。大量液体在我的嘴里喷射出来，呛得我连连咳嗽。

“发射的位置不对吧，克劳德。”他嘲讽着，伴随着温柔的抚摸着背部，顺着我的气息。“妈妈真可怜…”

“萨菲罗斯你这个混蛋…”那声音变得有气无力，听不出丝毫反抗的架势。

亲吻隔着粗糙的布条落在了我的眼睛上，有人在我耳边低语：“妈妈，喜欢克劳德么？”

“喜欢…”我下意识地回答。

“那…妈妈夸夸他吧，说他很厉害，说想要他。”

我张了张口，却不知为何卡住了。

“妈妈，他等着呢。”私处被他轻轻地抚摸，敏感的那一点被他控制在手中，我在他的操控下脑中空白，只剩下呻吟，“说吧…”

“想…想要…克劳德…”我哆哆嗦嗦地开口。

“想要他如何？”

“想要…想要他进来…”

我听见身后人满意地“哼”笑。随后我的双唇，被大力亲吻了一下，炽热的温度仿佛烙铁一般。

“妈妈说得好。”

那一刻，覆盖在眼睛上的布条被摘了下来，面前养子脸上满是欲望，泫然欲泣。

我眨了眨眼。

克劳德？

为什么会露出这样的表情？

他应该是我所了解熟悉的那样的别扭害羞的少年。而不是这样的，仿佛一脚已经踏入了深渊。

在我懵懂间，只觉得腰间一痛，被他拧住。那是属于男子的力道，将我牢牢地扣在了他的手间。

“好痛。”我不禁哼出声。

“该死的该死的…”克劳德却咒骂着。将那和萨菲罗斯相比并不算太过粗大之物，在我还没有来得及作出反应时，便塞进我的身体里。那里早就时润湿泥泞，他的动作是意料不到的容易。

“妈妈的错，都是妈妈的错！为什么不告诉我！这里…啊哈…妈妈…萨菲罗斯…”他悲泣着，口中不成言语。

我仿佛这才意识到了发生了什么，恍惚的神志在那一瞬间变得清明。

“不…不要！”

我在做什么？他在做什么？

那是我的克劳德，从前被我环抱着哄睡的小克劳德。

我疯狂地挣扎起来，试图逃离克劳德。逃离那个令我崩溃的事实。却一头扎进了另一个怀抱。仿佛意料到了我的反应，让我靠在他腿间的萨菲罗斯的双手扣住了我的脖子，反向托起我的脸，让我的视线脱离克劳德，强迫我看进他那双疯狂的沉浸在计划成功的喜悦的双眸之中。

“嘘…妈妈，这是克劳德的爱，你要拒绝他么？”

他的双臂紧紧地缠绕着我，没有压迫我的气管，却几乎要让我窒息。我攀着他，绝望地流下眼泪，是被逼出的快感，是痛苦与羞耻。

克劳德的器官在我的腿间，他濒临崩溃，毫无章法却大力地撞击着我，鞭笞着罪恶。

我被迫承受着，毫无反抗之力。

那是萨菲罗斯称之为爱的东西——纠结着的愤怒、无助、欲望、愉悦。

在现实与幻觉中沉沦。

兄弟是相似的。最终走上了同一条路。那条路的尽头是献祭给恶魔的我。

欲望的魔鬼啃食着我。

我被迫满足着克劳德。用舌用手，用最秘密的花穴。看着萨菲罗斯用手刺激他弟弟胸口的蓓蕾，把他弄得如我一般崩溃，最后咒骂着哭泣着在我的子宫内吐出了属于他的种子。

接着是萨菲罗斯，摩挲着我的头发让我趴上因顾及我受伤而不敢有大动作的克劳德的身体，让我亲吻他的脖颈，胸口，那些不应该是母亲亲吻的地方。在克劳德开始呻吟之时，他从身后进入了我，将克劳德的种子，堵在了我的身体内。

“妈妈，”他的银发越过我的肩头，垂在了克劳德的胸口，他在我耳边欣慰地低语：“ 克劳德离不开我们了…”

是的，克劳德离不开我们了。他变成了我们的同类，在欲望与快感中沉溺着的人形野兽，却不知为何获得了极大的满足。

那些本应不合常理的事情，却意外地理所当然。

两颗头颅在我的怀中，金灿的如日光，银白如月辉。如同被哺育着的婴孩吮吸着我的双乳，发出黏腻的啧声以及满足的呻吟。

不知是谁的手爱抚着我的腿间，也不知是谁抓着我的发丝。肌肤相亲，体温在升腾，不再有寒冷的感觉。

我们三人均是被遗弃的，不知何去何从，在这个世界上彷徨失落，无法适应周遭环境的空虚。

在无人知晓的腐朽角落构建起在世间看来罪恶贯盈生态位。

用炽热的抚摸亲吻，将这常世难容的基因刻在身体里。

生物，环境，基因三重螺旋相互交织。月光下，如同纠缠在一起的三根藤蔓。

我咬住了唇，抱紧了他们，喃喃低语。

“我…想和萨菲罗斯还有克劳德一直在一起…你们，也是这么想的吧…”


	5. 文后碎碎念

从预告开始，就已经言明此篇文的灵感来自于吉原理惠子老师的《二重螺旋》。

这本书的设定是因为父亲外遇离开家庭而精神失常的母亲，将长子当成了替身。在被次子和女儿发现后，母亲自杀。而长子发现深爱的则是自己的二弟。后面一系列的故事是围绕着对兄弟展开。

怎么说呢？此书在设定上算是我早期接触过的尺度最大的小说之一了。刚开始并不喜欢其中的抑郁风格，特别是第一册。不过意外地影响深刻。

在某天突然脑洞，竟然发现可以和萨菲罗斯以及克劳德paro一波。于是就有了本文。题目也可以看出致敬了一下《二重螺旋》。毕竟《二重螺旋》写的两人。这里三人份的《The Triple Helix》也算是合情合理。

**关于女主的设定**

说起来自己写的是梦女文。这个女主也太惨了一点吧。

女主的经历是情节需要。

要说跟作者本人的联系，无非是面对欲望的无力感和纠结感。这也是本文的一个主题之一。

面对自己缺失的东西，想要的东西，放弃所有自尊和世间礼法，作为生活在现实中的人自然是不能的。但是文中的女主却是这么做的。这样的选择究竟是正确的还是错误的？

设定上女主有个酗酒的父亲，从小到大缺失的是来自家庭的爱与关注。

从心理角度来说，她理想的对象应该与自己的废柴父亲完全相反。这就是为什么她会选择嫁给看似认真负责的宝条老师。

另外一点，则是宝条的本质和女主父亲是相似的，都是漠视家庭责任的人。这里却意外地可以让女主产生熟悉感。通过与父亲不同又相同的宝条老师结婚来寻求自己的价值，认为自己是可以有一个理想家庭的。

对家庭的执着，就是女主身上的悲剧的一点。

人在正常情况下，是不会作出极端选择的。特别是接受自己养子的求爱。这就是为什么会出现家暴设定的原因之一。在女主精神和肉体都濒临崩溃时，抓住的稻草是萨菲罗斯。

而这个时候，女主对萨菲罗斯仅仅是为了自己能够活下去，并不是所谓的爱情。

女主和萨菲罗斯从来都不是单纯的亲情和爱情。只是从第三章萨菲罗斯让女主明白了他在她心里的分量后，爱情的占比开始超过了亲情。

对于克劳德也是这样的，并且女主对待克劳德是亲情远远大于爱情的。或许到本文完结的时候，都是如此。克劳德算是被裹挟在女主和萨菲罗斯之间的牺牲品。

即使三人可以永远地在一起，看似HE。这样的结局从世间的眼光来看却并不是HE。

**关于萨菲罗斯**

本文的大boss。操控人心的达人。他出场就是完美无缺的形象，关爱弟弟，照顾妈妈。

但是他的童年和女主一样是充满疑惑与不满足的，毕竟有个屑宝条爹。他与女主其实是最有共鸣的。并且，他是处于青春期的时候认识了女主，女主对于他来说一开始就是个暧昧的存在，到底是母亲？还是青春期可以幻想的一个存在？

对于女主嫁给讨厌的宝条他也是极端不解的和不满意的。他对于女主朦胧不清的感觉掺杂了对自己父亲的恨意。这在第三章表现了出来。萨菲罗斯并不希望女主与宝条扯上关系。不想她以遗孀的身份参加葬礼。听到已经和自己发生关系的女主依然以遗孀身份自居的时候，通过最极端的方式让女主不再留恋宝条。

说起来第二章是萨菲罗斯给女主的糖，第三章就是鞭子，最后让女主对他死心塌地。

**关于克劳德**

全文小天使小可爱的存在，也是受害者。

他最开始对女主和萨菲罗斯的情感是最纯粹的————母亲，以及崇拜的哥哥。

特别是对待萨菲罗斯。萨菲罗斯做什么，他便要做什么。

萨菲罗斯练剑道，他也跟着练剑道。

萨菲罗斯要去超市买东西，他也跟着去买东西。

作为萨菲罗斯的小粉丝，他甚至在步入青春期无意识中拷贝了萨菲罗斯对于女性的癖好。这让发觉此事的萨菲罗斯感到极度惊讶以及气愤。因为他太了解克劳德，非常明白接下来这种感情会转变成什么。于是他在卧室的门后对克劳德实施了惩戒。这导致三观为发育全的克劳德陷入了极度的疑惑慌乱不知所措。

后来因为女主的开导，克劳德渐渐开始思考对他来说最重要的是什么。作为从小寄养在福利院的他，选择了给他带来温暖的家庭。

但是萨菲罗斯却认为克劳德并不是一个稳定因素。因为克劳德选择的家庭，是建立在隐瞒上的充满谎言的家庭。

萨菲罗斯知道克劳德在这个家庭的重要性。克劳德的存在是女主作为母亲的象征。并且，克劳德还没有来得及自立，如果继续长大，再知道这样的事情，那么他一定会离开这个家。

于是，萨菲罗斯将自己与女主的关系暴露给了克劳德。逼迫他，诱惑他再次作出选择。

即使付出的代价是分享女主，也要留住克劳德在这个家里。

**最后**

本文牵涉到DV。女主为什么不反抗暴力。为什么不离开宝条。

这里需要说明一下。

行文是要有主题的。此文的主题是极端的欲望。

构建乌托邦式的家庭，希望得到爱与重视，是女主的执念与欲望。

在文中已经阐述了很多。

作为这样的人，在心理上是很难脱离施暴者的。

这也涉及到帮助女性反对暴力的一个点。

喊口号关注和转发新闻大家都会，但是真正帮助一个个体这个并不是那么容易做到的。

作为家庭健全父母宠爱的子女们，有时候可能并不能理解一些女性的不得已，可能并不能很好地帮助这些女性。

说到底，女性自立是第一条。像本文女主一样，只有母亲和妻子一个身份，没有什么朋友，这样是非常危险的。

所以本文的结局在世间看来也算是个BE。

不管怎么说，女性权力并不是本文的中心议题。

另外此文也并不是歌颂爱、自由、家庭的美好、讨论女性的自我牺牲的意义、男权下被压迫的女性等等主流旋律。

且，我也并不认为写文捏女主的时候，捏一个问题女主有什么不对的地方。人物是为文和主题服务的。

自然一个无所不能美貌惊人智商极高所有事情都一番顺遂的角色能很好的为文章中心思想服务的话，比如表达完美合拍的爱情不存于世间的天人合一的境界，我觉得也是无可指摘的。


	6. 文后碎碎念

从预告开始，就已经言明此篇文的灵感来自于吉原理惠子老师的《二重螺旋》。

这本书的设定是因为父亲外遇离开家庭而精神失常的母亲，将长子当成了替身。在被次子和女儿发现后，母亲自杀。而长子发现深爱的则是自己的二弟。后面一系列的故事是围绕着对兄弟展开。

怎么说呢？此书在设定上算是我早期接触过的尺度最大的小说之一了。刚开始并不喜欢其中的抑郁风格，特别是第一册。不过意外地影响深刻。

在某天突然脑洞，竟然发现可以和萨菲罗斯以及克劳德paro一波。于是就有了本文。题目也可以看出致敬了一下《二重螺旋》。毕竟《二重螺旋》写的两人。这里三人份的《The Triple Helix》也算是合情合理。

**关于女主的设定**

说起来自己写的是梦女文。这个女主也太惨了一点吧。

女主的经历是情节需要。要说跟作者本人的联系，无非是面对欲望的无力感和纠结感。这也是本文的一个主题之一。

面对自己缺失的东西，想要的东西，放弃所有自尊和世间礼法，作为生活在现实中的人自然是不能的。但是文中的女主却是这么做的。这样的选择究竟是正确的还是错误的？

设定上女主有个酗酒的父亲，从小到大缺失的是来自家庭的爱与关注。

从心理角度来说，她理想的对象应该与自己的废柴父亲完全相反。这就是为什么她会选择嫁给看似认真负责的宝条老师。

另外一点，则是宝条的本质和女主父亲是相似的，都是漠视家庭责任的人。这里却意外地可以让女主产生熟悉感。通过与父亲不同又相同的宝条老师结婚来寻求自己的价值，认为自己是可以有一个理想家庭的。

对家庭的执着，就是女主身上的悲剧的一点。

人在正常情况下，是不会作出极端选择的。特别是接受自己养子的求爱。这就是为什么会出现家暴设定的原因之一。在女主精神和肉卝体都濒临崩溃时，抓住的稻草是萨菲罗斯。

而这个时候，女主对萨菲罗斯仅仅是为了自己能够活下去，并不是所谓的爱情。

女主和萨菲罗斯从来都不是单纯的亲情和爱情。只是从第三章萨菲罗斯让女主明白了他在她心里的分量后，爱情的占比开始超过了亲情。

女主对待克劳德也是这样的心境变化。亲情远远大于爱情。或许到本文完结的时候，都是如此。克劳德算是被裹挟在女主和萨菲罗斯之间的牺牲品。

即使三人可以永远地在一起，看似HE。这样的结局从世间的眼光来看却并不是HE。甚至本人作为作者都不认为这是一个HE结局。

**关于萨菲罗斯**

本文的大boss。操控人心的达人。他出场就是完美无缺的形象，关爱弟弟，照顾妈妈。

但是他的童年和女主一样是充满疑惑与不满足的，毕竟有个屑宝条爹。这一点他与女主其实是最有共鸣的。并且，他在一个缺失年长女性的家庭长大。到了青春期，认识了女主。女主对于他来说，从一开始就是个暧昧的存在。到底是母亲？还是青春期可以幻想的一个对象？

对于女主嫁给讨厌的宝条他也是极端不解的和不满意的。他对于女主朦胧不清的感觉掺杂了对自己父亲的恨意。这在第三章表现了出来。萨菲罗斯并不希望女主与宝条扯上关系。不想她以遗孀的身份参加葬礼。听到已经和自己发生关系的女主依然以遗孀身份自居的时候，通过最极端的方式让女主不再留恋宝条。

说起来第二章是萨菲罗斯给女主的糖，第三章就是革便子，最后让女主对他死心塌地。

**关于克劳德**

全文小天使小可爱的存在，也是受害者。

他最开始对女主和萨菲罗斯的情感是最纯粹的————母亲，以及崇拜的哥哥。

特别是对待萨菲罗斯。萨菲罗斯做什么，他便要做什么。萨菲罗斯练剑道，他也跟着练剑道。萨菲罗斯要去超市买东西，他也跟着去买东西。

作为萨菲罗斯的小粉丝，他甚至在步入青春期无意识中拷贝了萨菲罗斯对于女性的癖好。这让发觉此事的萨菲罗斯感到极度惊讶以及气愤。因为他太了解克劳德，非常明白接下来这种感情会转变成什么。于是他在卧室的门后对克劳德实施了惩戒。这导致三观为发育全的克劳德陷入了极度的疑惑慌乱不知所措。

后来因为女主的开导，克劳德渐渐开始思考对他来说最重要的是什么。作为从小寄养在福利院的他，选择了给他带来温暖的家庭。

但是萨菲罗斯却认为克劳德并不是一个稳定因素。因为克劳德选择的家庭，是建立在隐瞒上的充满谎言的家庭。

萨菲罗斯知道克劳德在这个家庭的重要性。克劳德的存在是女主作为母亲的象征。并且，克劳德还没有来得及自立，如果继续长大，再知道这样的事情，那么他一定会离开这个家。

于是，萨菲罗斯将自己与女主的关系暴卝露给了克劳德。逼迫他，诱惑他再次作出选择。

即使付出的代价是分享女主，也要留住克劳德在这个家里。

**最后**

本文牵涉到DV。女主为什么不反抗暴力。为什么不离开宝条。

这里需要说明一下。

行文是要有主题的。此文的主题是极端的欲望。

构建乌托邦式的家庭，希望得到爱与重视，是女主的执念与欲望。

在文中已经阐述了很多。

作为这样的人，在心理上是很难脱离施暴者的。

这也涉及到帮助女性反对暴力的一个点。

喊口号关注和转发新闻大家都会，但是真正帮助一个个体这个并不是那么容易做到的。

作为家庭健全父母宠爱的子女们，有时候可能并不能理解一些女性的不得已，可能并不能很好地帮助这些女性。

说到底，女性自立是第一条。像本文女主一样，只有母亲和妻子一个身份，没有什么朋友，这样是非常危险的。

所以本文的结局在世间看来也算是个BE。

不管怎么说，女性权力并不是本文的中心议题。

另外此文也并不是歌颂爱、自由、家庭的美好、讨论女性的自我牺牲的意义、男权下被压迫的女性等等主流旋律。

且，我也并不认为写文捏女主的时候，捏一个问题女主有什么不对的地方。人物是为文和主题服务的。

自然一个无所不能美貌惊人智商极高所有事情都一番顺遂的角色能很好的为文章中心思想服务的话，比如，表达完美合拍的爱情，不存于世间的天人合一的境界，那我觉得也是无可指摘的。


End file.
